A notre envie
by Likidskin
Summary: Suite de "A mon dégoût". Les conséquences de l'acte d'Hermione. Les réactions de Minerva.
1. Chapter 1

Une suite possible de "A mon dégoût". Aucune idée de ce que ça va donner je suis juste assez motivée pour l'écrire. ^^

J'attends vos avis. Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Que pourrait-elle faire à présent ? Toute sa grande intelligence ne servait à rien aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas vu, pas compris. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ce prix était bien trop élevé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Son renfermement, son éloignement, sa tristesse. Cette jeune femme était en or. En or pur. Et elle a voulu se briser. Mais l'or ne se casse pas. L'or est plus pur que tout cela. Elle devait le comprendre. Elle aurait dû le comprendre.

Minerva se faisait mille reproches depuis la lecture de la lettre. Au fond, elle n'était pas si surprise. Elle comprenait les motivations de l'héroïne de guerre. Elle savait comme ce titre était lourd à porter et surtout qu'il était fallacieux. Ce n'était pas un prix. Ce n'était pas un cadeau. Une malédiction tout du moins. C'était l'art de la tromperie. Le porter était porter un masque. Faire semblant d'accepter de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Faire semblant que ce poids n'était rien. Mais en réalité, ce n'était rien de moins que d'accepter pour soi la mort de tous. C'était avouer sa culpabilité. C'était délester les autres de leur responsabilité. Comment accepter cela d'une adolescente de dix-neuf ans ? Comment accepter de donner ce rôle à une fille aussi jeune ? Aussi intelligente fût-elle.

Impardonnable ! Et Minerva se sentait plus coupable encore. Elle n'avait pas bronché. Elle n'avait pas su protéger les siens. Elle avait perdu certains de ses gryffondors. Elle avait perdu certains de ses amis et elle n'avait pas une telle importance alors qu'elle avait moins à perdre qu'Hermione.

Hermione. Son prénom résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Son visage n'était plus éclairé comme autrefois et ça la déchirait. Dans toute son âme un cri éventrait son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer cela ? Comment un tel acte avait-il pu se produire sous sa direction, sous sa vigilance ?

Les murs étaient trop blancs dans cette salle. Trop de pureté pour un monde impur. Non ! Non ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle pensait. Non, elle croyait en la vie, en la joie qui la construisait. La vie est aussi belle que meurtrière. C'est un fait. Il n'en est pas moins vrai qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. Ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer, une fois, un être aussi incroyable qu'Hermione Granger.

Elle l'avait senti. La jeune sorcière n'était pas n'importe qui. Dès leur première rencontre, l'avenir était tracé : Hermione Granger allait accomplir des exploits. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Rien ne l'avait arrêtée. Elle s'était arrêtée seule. Toute son intelligence, toutes ses connaissances ne pouvaient rien contre le désir d'en finir. Elle était gryffondor : elle fonçait, elle agissait. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas écouté son cerveau. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux autres. Pour une fois, elle s'était centrée sur elle-même. Pour une fois, elle s'était mise prioritaire sur sa liste. Seulement, c'était la mauvaise liste. Pas celle de l'avenir, pas celle de la construction. Celle de la fin, de la destruction.

Cette lettre. Elle la tenait dans son poing serré. Elle l'avait relue encore et encore. Le pire : elle comprenait le geste. Elle enviait la fausse assurance de son élève, de son amie. Etre aussi sûre de soi. Se donner soi-même le dernier coup. Hermione était définitivement quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Mais elle devait aussi voir que son geste n'avait pas de vérité. Qui pourrait oublier de telles horreurs ? Qui accepterait que le monde oublie ? Un geste vain mais de véritables convictions. Voilà ce qu'elle pensait. Mais derrière tout ça. Un masque. Un abandon. Une fissure. Une perte.

Minerva ne pouvait pas voir un tel acte se reproduire. Elle devrait redoubler d'attention. Tous pouvaient suivre cet exemple. Si l'un des membres du Trio d'or se donnait volontiers la mort par peur de l'avenir, qu'est-ce qu'une personne anonyme pouvait faire ? Ou était-ce justement cela la raison ? Trop de regards sur elle, trop d'attentes à son encontre ? Se croyait-elle seule ? Trop seule pour faire face ? Trop seule pour tenir en un seul morceau par elle-même ? Ils étaient trous brisés. Pas un n'avait échappé sans séquelle.

Minerva tenait toujours la lettre. La lettre incriminée comme si c'était la lettre la responsable. Elle ne renfermait que les mots et les maux de la jeune sorcière. Hermione n'avait pas dit sa blessure. Elle l'avait étouffée. La lettre la criait désormais. Trop tard. C'était trop tard dès que la plume avait commencé à tracer des lettres qui formaient des mots qui incriminaient les maux.

Son corps reposait désormais sur le drap blanc. Blanc. C'était sûrement la couleur de son âme lors de leur première rencontre mais Minerva ne le jurerait plus. Elle savait qu'Hermione avait subi des discriminations diverses avant de savoir la raison. Pourtant, elle avait pleinement et joyeusement accepté son état malgré toutes les brimades que cela lui avait valu. Elle avait voulu prouver sa valeur dépassant toutes les attentes. Elle était une héroïne de guerre ! Elle avait battu et vaincu. Elle s'était vaincue.

Minerva ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la frêle silhouette. Pomfresh s'affairait comme si elle pouvait changer le cours du destin. Minerva croyait en la lettre : elle arriverait trop tard. Quoi qu'il arrivât, elle était intervenue trop tard. Hermione mourrait ou Hermione ne serait plus jamais la même.

C'était avec une fascination extrême et un souffle retenu qu'elle s'approcha du lit. Elle avait perçu un imperceptible mouvement. Elle se tenait au-dessus du regard de la sorcière brune. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Vides de sens, vides de question. Un puits sans fond. Pas de douleur, pas d'attente. Rien. Une seule phrase sortit des lèvres bleutées. Une phrase unique, percutante, douloureuse.

-Je vous avais dit que vous arriveriez trop tard. Vous auriez dû m'écouter.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle avait attenté à sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas vivre. Elle ne suivait pas les conseils. Elle ne les écoutait tout simplement pas. A quoi pourrait-elle servir maintenant, encore ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on la laisse en paix. Elle voulait le silence, l'absence, l'absolue.

Les voix étaient trop stridentes. Les bruits étaient trop forts. La lumière était trop vive. Elle ne supportait plus ce qui l'entourait. Elle voulait rejoindre ceux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle contre son gré. Elle aurait dû en faire plus. Elle aurait pu en faire plus. Ils disaient que c'était une héroïne. Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle avait survécu, voilà tout. Et maintenant, elle ne voulait plus survivre. C'était fini tout ça pour elle. Le monde n'était pas à elle et elle ne voulait pas être à lui.

-Hermione, s'il vous plaît, prenez la potion. Vous avez besoin de retrouver des forces.

La même rengaine. Encore et encore. A croire que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver ses forces. Elle voulait les sentir l'abandonner. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes de toute façon. Rien. Non plus rien ne l'attendrait.

-Vous voulez rejoindre des gens qui sont morts. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est. Mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par rejoindre ceux qui sont présents et qui vous attendent ?

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une émotion l'emplit. Intensément. C'était insupportable. Une telle fureur ! A quel moment avait-elle ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi pur ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais le reste à côté était dérisoire. A peine viable face à la profondeur de cette rage.

-Qui m'attend ? Qui peut m'attendre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par le manque d'usage. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. Maintenant, j'aimerais faire ce que j'attends de moi-même. Ni plus, ni moins. Personne, pas même vous, ne m'en empêchera. Je vous remercie, Minerva. Vous m'avez donné la possibilité de ressentir quelque chose une dernière fois. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la salle. Un silence opaque, presque translucide mais pas assez pour que Minerva comprenne vraiment Hermione. Une barrière restait entre elles. Elle voulait la briser, rejoindre la jeune femme brisée mais ce fut sa voix qui se brisa.

-Moi… Moi, je t'attends. Hermione, moi. Moi, je compte sur toi. Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'aurais pas pu être en retard. Jamais pour toi. Tu es tout ce qui compte. Chaque âme dans ce château compte. La tienne autant que les autres. Sûrement pas moins. Ton âme qui n'a pas fini son chemin. Ton âme qui n'a pas fini de grandir. Ton âme qui n'a pas fini de m'éclairer.

-J'entends vos larmes dans la voix. Mais je ne les ressens pas. Mon âme n'a jamais éclairé qui que ce soit. Elle ne m'éclaire pas. Elle ne va pas vous éclairer. Vous attendez encore quelque chose de moi. Je ne peux plus jouer ce rôle. Je ne veux plus qu'on me demande quelque chose. Je ne dois pas servir vos intérêts. Ce serait injuste pour vous. Vous vous feriez avoir. Parce que vous croyez que j'ai encore une utilité. Mais la vérité : je n'en ai jamais eu une seule. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je suis fatiguée maintenant. Et j'aimerais être en paix. Autant que je puisse l'être.

-Tu ne seras jamais en paix. Tu ne le seras pas parce que je ne le permettrai pas. Tu as bien trop à vivre encore. Tu dois profiter maintenant. Tu dois profiter de ce que tu as contribué à construire. Le monde s'éveille à nouveau. A toi de te réveiller. Je ne peux pas te dire que ce sera facile, parce que ça ne le sera sûrement pas. Je ne peux pas te dire que tu comprendras demain, ni dans un an. Mais un jour, tu sauras que j'ai bien fait.

-Oui, un jour ça ira mieux. Ce jour-là, nous ne penserons plus à ceux que nous avons perdus. Nous ne penserons plus aux horreurs que nous aurons traversées. Un jour ça ira mieux. Pour moi ce jour était censé être il y a trois jours. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait que mon bonheur se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrogée le droit de choisir pour moi ? Je ne veux plus qu'on choisisse pour moi ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, Directrice.

Le rejet était clair. La détresse était dissimulée sous la colère. Mais elle était là. Minerva espérait pouvoir l'atteindre pour la secourir. Elle était dégoûtée par ce que le monde avait fait d'une innocente. Ce qu'elle avait fait d'une innocente. Elle recula, repartit non sans un dernier regard qu'Hermione ne reçut pas, ne voulut pas, évita.

Le monde s'était écroulé. Le monde s'était relevé. Mais il avait mis de côté certains de ses êtres et malgré le besoin de rallumer la flamme de l'espoir, il continuait de pousser vers le bord certains des siens. Le monde n'était pas juste. La vie ne faisait pas de cadeau, pas besoin de lui faciliter l'acte.


	3. Chapter 3

La suite, sous un nouveau format: épistolaire

en espérant que ça vous plaise  
bonne lecture, L.

* * *

J'ai pensé que peut-être il te serait plus facile de parler par lettre puisque tu as inauguré ce moyen de communication. Tu as pleuré hier. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu les traces sur ton visage fermé et blessé. Combien de fois as-tu pleuré en cachant ton visage aux autres ? Combien de fois t'es-tu détournée de leur aide ? As-tu oublié les amis qui te restent ? As-tu oublié que moi aussi je suis là pour toi ? Tu as raison, nous avons tous trop compté sur toi, sur tes aptitudes. Je ne ferai pas deux fois cette erreur. C'est à moi d'être ton soutien. Non l'inverse. Laisse-moi t'aider à t'ouvrir au monde. Réveille-toi. Renais. Reviens.

MM

Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que de te raccrocher au vain espoir de me voir reprendre goût à une vie que je n'ai déjà plus depuis bien longtemps ? N'auras-tu de cesse de me tourmenter ? Mon calvaire est infini. Que veux-tu y ajouter que je ne puisse endurer ? Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas que c'est irrationnel. Je ne peux juste pas continuer. Le monde n'est pas beau, Minerva. Rends-toi compte. Le monde n'est pas un lieu de vie. Le monde est une plaie purulente. Et moi je n'en peux plus de ce monde empli de miasmes et de vers grouillants.

HG

Le monde est beau, Hermione. Il n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Il est gris. D'une multitude de nuances de gris qui prennent tout leurs sens à la lumière du soleil. Laisse-moi te le montrer. Laisse-moi te sortir de cette pièce assainie. Permets-moi de te montrer qu'il est possible d'aimer.

MM

Ne crois pas que tu m'as convaincue. Oui, j'ai pleuré devant cet amour sincère. Les hommes ont des dons. Ils ont des qualités. Jamais je n'ai renié cela. Je ne pense juste pas faire partie de l'humanité encore. Je n'ai plus rien. Laisse-moi mourir.

HG

Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu vaux le coup ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te rappelle que je ne te laisserai pas ? N'as-tu rien compris ? Te perdre me fait peur. Te voir t'éloigner m'effraie. Te voir mourir me tue plus sûrement encore. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

MM

As-tu perdu la tête ? Je n'ai pas à être aimée. Rien en moi n'est aimable. J'ai pourri avec le monde et je suis vide. Vide de tout.

HG

Non, tu ressens à nouveau. J'ai vu ton sourire. Tu te barricades derrière de hauts murs. Tu te blindes le cœur. Tu vises tous ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop à ton goût. Mais moi, je suis toujours là. Moi, tu ne m'as pas éloignée. Tu m'as épargnée. Pourquoi ?

MM

C'est toi qui t'accroches. Maintenant, barre-toi.

HGMM

Tu te tais et ne réponds plus depuis trop longtemps. Où es-tu partie ? Je ne te retrouve plus. Laquelle est le plus à l'agonie ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne t'abandonne pas.

MM

Toujours rien. Tu as raison, le monde est laid. Ce n'est pas le soleil qui le rendait beau. C'était toi. Toi et ton âme majestueuse. Je sais que tu ne me crois toujours pas. Mais c'est vrai, c'est là. J'en ai la preuve maintenant. Reviens. Je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu es en vie.

MM

Je suis en vie.

HG

Aimes-tu me torturer ou te fiches-tu réellement de tout ce qui t'entoure ? Qu'ai-je fait pour te déplaire à ce point ? Qu'ai-je dit pour t'offenser ?

MM

Vous avez décidé de m'aimer.

HG

Alors oublie mais reviens. Nous sommes tous inquiets.

MMHG

Dans quel état t'es-tu mise ? Des mois que tu es partie et te voilà de retour. Ton apparence est pire encore. Peux-tu être plus maigre, plus blanche ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

MM

Je ne veux plus me battre. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'en peux plus. Fais que ça s'arrête. Le monde me donne le vertige. J'ai la nausée devant ce spectacle effroyable. Tout m'écœure et je meurs. Quelle déchéance ! Mais enfin, j'arrive à mon but. Non, tu ne pourras pas me sauver cette fois.

HG

Je crois que j'y crois encore malgré tout. Tu dis que tu ne t'accroches pas mais tu te retiens beaucoup. Tu as souri à mon baiser.

MM

La vérité te dérange-t-elle à ce point ? Tu te complais tellement dans ta souffrance que tu préfères refuser de voir que la vie te réserve encore de belles surprises plutôt que de simplement en profiter. Crois-tu que Ronald Weasley serait heureux de te voir ainsi ?

MM

Comment oses-tu parler de lui ? Comment oses-tu écrire son nom ? Ne m'écris plus.

HG

Ce ne sont que des mots. Des paroles en l'air. Tu aimes bien trop nos conversations pour y mettre un terme. Tu reviens toujours.

MM

Plus maintenant. Adieu.


End file.
